In the end, there where 4
by Disnehipstas
Summary: This Vampire Diaries fanfic is a combo of both season 3 and 4. Elena is a vampire. Stefen shut off his humanity once and for all because he thinks Elena is sired to Damon. Damon left her for Katerina. Bonnie left. Jeremy is off being apart of The Five killing vampires. Tyler ran off with Hayley. In the midst of it, Elena has Caroline, Elijah, and believe it or not Klaus.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"So, how do you expect to get out of this one?" Caroline taunted. "Well, I was hoping that, you know, since I'm an original, I couldn't die." Klaus said reassuring himself. "Not all of us are dobblegängers or originals. Some of us can be killed by a stake." Caroline repeated. " Your problem not mine." Elijah said. "ELIJAH! We're about to die and your cracking jokes?" Elena said sarcastically. This brought Caroline, Elena, Elijah, and Klaus , or as they call themselves, the Supernatural Four, to a laughing fit. Then to a crying fit, and finally, to an Adrenaline fit. They broke through the ropes. Humanity switches off. Took no mercy to anyone within a 3 mile radius, innocent or not. They've been starved, hung, and bleed free of almost all the blood in their system. They wanted revenge and they were going to get it. "Guys, wait. Before we do anything-" Elena started. "Can't it wait till after dinner love?" Klaus half commanded, half whined. "Fine. Don't take my words of wisdom." Elena said sticking her nose high up into the air. "Thanks now, let's eat." Elijah said.

* * *

"So Elena, what were your words of wisdom?" Caroline questioned. "They were-" Elena started. Suddenly, they were knocked out, on the floor. Everything went black.


	2. Let's Play Heart-Break

10 Days Earlier...

* * *

"Elena love, why are you crying?" Klaus asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I've lost everyone I've ever loved?" Elena said hurtfully.

"What about me?" Caroline questioned.

"and me?" Elijah replied.

"Ya. Seriously Elena, you haven't lost everyone." Said a mysterious and sexy voice from the corner. "You have these 3. A+ for trusting the brotherhood of the Originals. Oh wait, there's only two now." That voice continued.

"Dammit Damon! How in hell did you find us!" Caroline said.

"Calm your butt, Vampire Barbie. I just followed the sound of heart-break and betrayal and it led me here." Damon said.

"Oh come on brother, wasn't that a little to harsh on the doppelgänger?" Stefen, who came out of nowhere, replied to the harsh comment.

"Well-" Damon started.

"Is that all I am to you guys now? Just the 'Doppelgänger?'" Elena barley said.

"Ya pretty much." The Salvatore brothers said at the same time.

"Oh Elena- What are you two assholes still doing here? GET OUT!" Caroline shouted. Then the Salvatore brothers blurred out of the the two-bedroom apartment. "Anyway, Elena. Don't listen to anything that they have to say. Ok?" Caroline tried to reassure her..

"I loved them Caroline. And before you say anything else, Elijah," Elena started. Elijah opened his mouth the closed it at command. "They were there when I needed them the most and to have them say that, it's just heartbreaking." Elena finished.

"If were EVER going to have fun ditching Mystic Falls, Elena, you need to stop being pouting and be more, what's the word?" Klaus started.

"More fun, turning off you humanity when you kill someone so you'll stop being so pouting afterward, and fun." Elijah said.

"Ya, what he said." Klaus finished. Everyone was kneeling beside her limpness body full of despair now.

"Ok they're gone." Klaus said.

"Now let's go party!" Elena said jumping to her feet. The Supernatural Four loved letting people people from Elena's past, who every once in a while stops by the apartment, think that she was totally heart-broken because then they'd get off their trail of blood. Let's just say, that there are a few towns out there were nobody's alive, if you know what I mean.

"Elena-" Elijah started but couldn't finish because Elena was all over his lips. Elijah pulled away to see a pouty Elena. "Elena p, there's blood all over your face. I'm not kissing you now. It's been a long day, I think we should sleep because, well, we have eternity." Elijah finished with a smile. Elena pouted the passed out on the floor, just like the rest of them. Too much partying makes vampires very, very sleepy.


	3. More Visitors

Elena woke up last. Like the rest of them, blood lined her chin.

"Elena, your awake." Elijah said.

"Ya so." Elena replied.

"We have a visitor Elena, be nice." Klaus said.

"Wha- who is it?" Elena said slowly preparing herself to fake being ruined by what Mystic Falls did to her.

"Hello Elena. I see you haven't wasted anytime putting your trust in people who couldn't be trusted." A dark-haired witch said.

"Bonnie. I thought you didn't want anything to do with vampires, yet here you are in a room full of em'." Elijah defended.

"Bonnie! I missed you so much!" Elena said embracing Bonnie with Caroline.

"The mystical 3. The witch, the doppelgänger, and the vampire. Well now I guess the witch, the Vampire doppelgänger, and the vampire." Klaus taunted.

"Klaus, just because Bonnie is here doesn't mean that you have to go all mean bad-boy" Caroline disciplined.

"Anything for you Car." Klaus said. This brought tears to her face because that's what Tyler had called her.

Bonnie whispered to Elena, "Are they a thing?" Elena nodded.

"You know we can hear you right?" Klaus commented. Bonnie looked down, almost shamefully.

Elijah cleared his throat, "Elena."

"Oh right." She nodded. "Elijah and I are a thing now."

"What!?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"So Elijah and I are a 'what' worthy but you and Shane aren't?" Elena said.

"Don't get so defensive. I'm just shocked. Sorry." Bonnie apologized. "Oh my gosh, I have to go. Shane just wanted me to say hi. So hi And bye." Bonnie left.

"She came and left fast." Klaus said.

"Eh." The other three said.

* * *

Caroline was all alone in the apartment because she didn't look presentable.

"Caroline?" Tyler whispered.

"Tyler?" Caroline questioned.

"Is it just you?" Tyler asked.

"Yes." Caroline said sounding annoyed.

"Good." Tyler said. Tyler was there for one reason and one reason only. To win back his girl.

"Come one, I hear them coming. If we're going to make it out of here we need to move." Tyler said grabbing her arm.

Caroline pulled her arm back, "I'm not going anywhere with you. We're over, Tyler. Klaus and I, we're together now, so unless you want to fight it-" Caroline said just as they walked in. Suddenly, there were two wolves fighting, in the middle of he apartment, over Caroline. Then, the fighting stopped and Elena was gone.

"Elena!" Caroline, Elijah, and Klaus yelled. She was gone. Lost to the hybrids.

"Dammit. We have to go get her!" Elijah yelled.

"No, brother. Tyler wants Caroline. Car, are you okay with being bait?" Klaus said.

"Anything for Elena." Caroline said.

"Let's start making a plan then." Klaus said evilly. They got to work in an instant. Blue prints were made and the blurring around began.


	4. Plan

Since Elena was taken just yesterday, the rest of the group has been antsy and nervous.

"Tyler. My first successful hybrid, turns on me. His master." Klaus said getting angry.

"Klaus, calm down before you do or say something stupid." Caroline said.

"No, Caroline. Let's see how this plays out." Elijah cut in. What Caroline had said would've been useful had Klaus been listening.

"I'm going to kill Tyler. First I'm going to cut off his head then rip out his heart. Wait I should rip out his heart then cut off his head. That's more painful." Klaus said to himself.

"Klaus, this plan is not going to work if you kill Tyler." Caroline commented just in case he was listening.

"Your right. I'll kill him afterward. I still have enough hybrids and I will always have enough thanks to Katerina. Off topic sorry." Klaus replied, finally coming back to reality.

"Shall we go over the plan one more time?" Elijah questioned while raising his brow.

* * *

"Tyler, let me go!" Elena yelled. She was tied up to a chair, while Tyler sat right in front if her, taunting her.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun Elena. See I wanted Caroline, but you, your really what Klaus and Elijah want. So if I take you I have 2/3 originals dead." Tyler said.

"Klaus can't be killed." Elena said.

"Oh but he can. I have a very powerful witch on my side, she can kill Klaus in five heartbeats." Tyler replied.

"You kill Klaus and Elijah, your killing Caroline and me too. If one of them goes, one of the girls goes. So Tyler, do you really want your ex-girlfriend to die because you want to kill her boyfriend?" Elena started. Tyler shook his head no, "That's what I thought." Elena finished.

"Now Tyler, cut me loose." Elena said.

With his head down he said, "No." And it was lights out for Elena.

* * *

She woke up in a car. When Tyler had taken her, it was mid-afternoon. Now, the sun was about to rise. Her head hurt because Tyler had broken her neck. Her stomach her heart because there was a stake in it.

"Ow, my god Tyler, was breaking my neck and staking me really necessary?" Elena said ripping out the stake and throwing it to the side.

"Hey, this is a rental, don't be getting blood on it and yes." Tyler replied.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"To a place Klaus or Elijah can't find you." Tyler said, making a turn. "Here we are." Elena was out the door faster then Tyler could ever go. She was not taking any of this.

"Woah there, Speedy Gonzales." Elijah said.

"Elijah." Elena said breathlessly. After he was done hugging her, he told her the plan.

"So you have to go back now, okay?" Elijah half commanded, half asked. Elena shook her head, then zoomed off the the sketchiest motel in the middle of the woods.

She blurred right into Tyler, "Big woods, lucky I got lost." That comment made him laugh a deep, forced laugh.

"Well, your back and now so..." Tyler started, then breaking her neck once again.


	5. And Attack

When she woke up, it was late afternoon. Her neck heart like crazy and she was starving.

"Here." Tyler said, while throwing a dead campers body toward her.

"Um." She began.

"Don't worry, he's already dead. Suicide." Tyler commented.

"More like homocide." Elena replied. "The body has teeth marks all over it, Tyler. And scratch marks. Oh we, and it smells like wet dog." She finished, plugging her nose and swiping in front of her face.

"Sorry I don't specialize in cooking design. It's find, kill, eat. No time for how it looks." Tyler snarled.

"Ok then." She murmured while turning on her vampire. The disgusting sucking noises began, on for a few seconds before the camper was sucked dry.

"Good. Now-" Tyler smiled. "I get my Caroline back." He finished. With that, he grabbed Elena and bit her.

She gasped, "Tyler, your killing your girlfriend now."

"No. You're here, she's there. Duh." Tyler reminded.

"No Tyler," She began. "If you kill one of us, you kill all of us. We asked Bonnie to link us all together so that we could never die." Elena choked out.

"What?" Tyler asked. As if on que, the hybrid bite disappeared and she was faster and stronger then ever. That's when the plan was about to kick in.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

"This is taking forever." Elijah and Caroline whined.

"We will be there soon." Klaus assured.

"Uggggg." Came from the back seat where Caroline and Elijah were sitting because he saved the front seat for the "doppelgänger." Klaus turned into an opening in the trees.

Caroline sighed, "Well, we're here. Let's go get Elena."

"When we get Elena back, I'm never letting her out of my sight." Elijah said.

"And I'm never letting Caroline out of my sight." Klaus said, leaning over to kiss Caroline.

She pulled away while saying, "Not until we get our best/girlfriend back."

"Fine." Klaus sighed, exiting the car. It felt like they had been vamp-running in the halls for hourse before they came across Elena. The plan can now be put into action. Caro line started untying Elena when Tyler came up behind her and pinned her to the ground. He mumbled something about funally getting her back before he kissed her. She kicked him off and told him that if he let Elena go that she would go with him. A deal he couldn't resist.

"What's the catch?" He asked.

"No catch. Just please let Elena go and we can forever. Please" Caroline begged.

"Get on your knees and beg me." Tyler told her. Caroline got to her knees, bebed what she was supposed to beg, then broke his neck.

"Never threaten me or my friends ever again!" She bulurted out, even though he couldn't hear her. Klaus threw her the stake that she was going to drive through his heart. She hesitated, but hesitation was not allowed in Elijah's book. He took the stake and drove it threw Tyler's heart without a second thought.

"That's how you kill someone. Take notes." Elijah began. Elena started to wake up, "Oh Elena, get her blood." Caroline vamp ran to get a human to feed Elena.

"Well, that plan worked better then the Salvatore brothers' plans." Elena said, healing herself.

"Of course it did, Elena. It came from me- all of us. Well, besides you I guess." Klaus mentioned.

* * *

"I say we go for a drive. You know pack up everything and just drive." Elena commented.

"You mean pack up everything into the car, and drive to a new place?" Caroline asked.

"Ya." Elena said sitting down. "Drive to another state. Start a new life. Cause North Carolina is still pretty close to Virginia. Ooh. We should drive to Florida!" Elena exclaimed.

Caroline heard packing in the next room over and said, "Well, I take it you already told them. So I'm in."

"I know that I didn't tell you first, but I only did that cause I knew that they'd be on board right when I pitched the idea." Elena interjected.

"Ok." Caroline said while starting to pack.

* * *

They dropped the top on the 2016 Camaro convertible. It was the perfect movie ending, only it was just the begging. The music blasted from the stereo has they drove down the highway to Florida. That perfect movie ending involves the girls in the back with their arms up cheering, so that's exactly what they did. Arms up laughing, cheering, and singing along to the radio. That night couldn't have been more perfect. Then, Caroline and Elena stood up, and danced. Only for a few seconds though. Those four really live a movie life. Forever. They promise. Forever fun.


	6. All Perfect Things Must Come To An End

It's been two days since they killed Tyler and life's been great. They went to the beach the first day, or yesterday, and had a great time since they didn't know that someone was following them.

"So," Elijah said. "When are we going to go on a double date?" He said half seriously.

"How bout now?" Klaus interjected. This made the two girls giggle like little girls. They vamp-ran to a beautiful restaurant, where everything was free. For them.

* * *

"Ok stupid question. So how'd you two meet excatly? Or knew you were in love?" Caroline asked.

"Well," Elena started. "Member when I stabbed myself? And I fell into Elijah's arms? Well right then, I didn't know what I was feeling cause I with Stefen so, after I was abandoned I knew that I'd be safe with Elijah and his touch is reassuring for me. So how'd you fall in love?" Elena finished in one breath.

"Too long of a story." Klaus said. Caroline giggled for about half a second before getting her terrified look on her face. Elena moved her head to the side right before Elijah took the flying werewolf venom arrow for her. She gasped, then panted. He loved her enough to take that arrow for her. Elena then realized that this was real. She leaned over and kissed him. He laughed and kissed her back.

"Well, someone obviously knows where we are." Klaus informed. Their perfect night had come to an end.

* * *

"Oh my god. My boyfriend just took an arrow for me. A werewolf venom laced arrow!" Elena freaked out.

"Elena calm down. Just calm down. The only thing that can kill him is buried. It's buried deep down towards middle earth. It's fine." Caroline tried to reassure her.

"What if he'd been on the other side of me. Then I could be dead now." Elena interjected.

"I'm sure that if that had happened, Klaus would've healed you." Caroline assured.

"Ya sure anything to keep the doppelgänger alive." Elena said pacing.

"Of course not love. You are apart of this team." Klaus cut in. He walked over and kissed Elena on the forehead to try to be reassuring.

"Did I just catch you kissing my girlfriend?" Elijah accused.

"Just trying to reassure her brother. Unlike you." Klaus arrogantly said. Elena blushed a deep red before vamp running to Elijah.

"Don't be so defense Elijah. He loves Caroline not me. Okay?" Elena convinced.

"Okay." He responded. Suddenly, an ax came flying through the window of their new house with a note attached. It said: "_Dear Elena, _

_I know where you are now and I want you to come with me. I will take off each and every single one of your friends heads if you don't. Meet me where you met him. _

_April 14, 2014 at 1:53 am. Come alone. _

_-Former Mystic Falls High School Student" _

_"'Where I met him?' _What does that even mean?" Elena babbled.

"Um. Where you met Elijah? No cause that was in an abandoned house. Where you met Klaus? No. It's probably like a boyfriend or something. Ooh what about where you met Damon?" Caroline guessed.

"Stefan." Elena mumbled. "Where I met Stefan_._ That person wants me to go to the school outside the boys stoner bathroom. That's where I numbed into him on the first day of junior year. I'll see you guys in the morning. It just feels right to go." Elena told them.

"Let me drive you. Then I can protect you just in case. This is a pretty sketchy looking note." Elijah said. Elena didn't say anything for a while. None of them did.

Finally, she said "Fine. Drop me off then pretend to drive away, but really just drive around the back. K?" Elena asked, kind of demanding. No one moved. "Well let's get on the road." She said, filling the silence. It's like she flipped a switch. Everyone started moving again.

* * *

It was about 7:00 at night when they left. They didn't make it back. Not for a long, long time.


	7. Complaining

Elena tried to walk slowly through the hallways, but her heels were just too loud. _Swoosh. _She heard from behind her. She immediately turned around.

"Who's there?" She called out. Another swoosh came from behind her. '_Ok_.' She thought. '_This has to be an old friend. Because Lexi did this to Stefan. But then again, Mason Lockwood also did this to Damon. So. Ugh. I need a lot of allies like Katherine. That's how she survived, so that's how I'll survive. Ok. I can-' _Another _swoosh_ brought Elena back to reality to find Matt Donavan pining her up against the lockers by the office. The exact place where the letter had told her to go.

"Matt?" Elena questioned.

"No time for questions right now, Elena. You need to get out of here. There is someone very bad lurking these hallways. I was barley able to break it's neck." Matt gulped.

"But-" she started.

"No. Go now." He said pushing her forward. She vamp sped throughout the schools to find this "mystery person with a broken neck." She finally came across Katherine. She felt a burning sensation of jealousy and rage, but then realized that Matt said '_he was barley able to break her neck.' _That means that Katerina, is a vampire. Again.

"Hello baby vampire. I hope you burn in hell." She said to the lifeless body. "Your such a selfish pyscho bitch." Elena finished. Halfway quoting what the Salvatore Brothers had said to Katherine when she was stuck in the tomb. Elena then reached into her chest. She had a grip on Katherine's heart when Damon came and ripped her away from Katherine.

"Are you crazy?!" Damon yelled. This brought a sly smile to her face. "Oh my god. You turned off your humanity." He kept ranting. He dragged on and on, lecturing her when finally, she tuned out. When Elena thought he was done, she put her sly smile back on. Damon asked her why she had that smile on, when she opened her hands. There. In Elena's blood covered hands, held Katherine's beating heart. Yes beating.

"Why the hell is it still beating?" Elena asked.

"Do you think I know?" Damon said while Katherine sprung to life. She vamp ran to her heart. Elena wasted no time snapping it in half to kill her.

On her death bed, Katerina said, "You ripped my heart out and I still lived, because I love Damon and Damon loves me." Then she died. Right in Damon's arms.

"Elena!" Matt yelled. "Did you just kill Katherine?"

"Ya so?" Elena asked.

"Katherine isn't the person who I snapped the neck. Elena you need to-" Matt was cut off by a broken neck.

"Hello Elena. Long time, no see." said the voice that just killed one of her closest friends.

A smile was brought to the culprits face while Elena asked, "Kol, coming here to try to kill me again?"

"No. But, you're coming with me." Kol arrogantly said.

"No I'm-" She began, but was cut off, just like Matt, with a broken neck.

* * *

Elena woke up tied to a post, hungover. '_That son of a bitch_' _Elena thought. 'Wait, did he somehow get me drunk last night. On well, I just remember being brought here then tied up. Hmm, maybe if I pretend to be asleep still, I can escape.' _Elena was cut out of her by falling forward. Her legs gave out. She just managed to peek open an eye to see that Kol was spinning around in his chair, waiting for her to wake up. _  
_

"Ah, my darling, you're awake." Kol greeted.

"If you're going to kill me, do it now." Elena mumbled.

"No. Not yet. You see, I've always been jealous that my brothers, Elijah and Klaus, always got the doppelgänger. And, well, now I have the doppelgänger." Kol claimed. "So, I want you, to want me. Or as I call it, 'beautiful torture.' So when you desperately want me. I'm going to somewhat give myself, then kill you." he finished.

"Fat chance." Elena spat. '_Does he really think that I could actually want him? Well maybe-No. Stop it Elena. You love Elijah and you want Elijah. Not his sleaze bag of a brother.' she thought. _

"Earth to Elena." Kol said interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" Elena asked.

"I asked you a question." Kol assured.

"Oh, what was the question?" She said dumbly.

"How do you want me to kill you?" Kol asked. "Neck or stake?"

"Um neck. Wait what is neck." She croaked.

"Well I mean you don't really have a choice, so I'll go with neck. The at least, I'll get blood." He thought out loud.

"You know what? I don't care and-" She was cut off by compulsion and a sly smile.

"Elena. You want me to touch you." Kol compelled.

"I want you to touch me." Repeated the mindless drone. Kol ran his fingers up and down Elena when Elijah walked in.

"What are you doing to her?" Elijah threatened_. _

_"_Killing her softly." Kol said with a grin. "You see Elijah, I'm going to make her want me so that I can make her fall in love then kill her. So, I would be, 'killing her softly.' Get it?" Kol finished.

"Don't you dare." Elijah said.

"What are you going to do?" Kol began, then, he suddenly had Elijah tied up. "Dagger me?" He laughed. Kol need to say no more, because he literally turned off the lights.

"Good morning." He laughed. Klaus and Caroline would not come to their rescue until late that night. Unfortunately, for Elijah. He got to watch his girlfriend get tampered with, by his own brother.

* * *

"They've been taking forever." Caroline complained.

"Ooh, I have an idea. How about we go find them." Klaus said. He would say anything to get her to shut up. Even though he loved her, her constant complaining was tiring.

"Ok. Lets go." She said, pushing him forward toward the car. "Oh, you can sniff them out right, cause then your weird hybrid senses can bring us right to them!" Caroline blurted in before Klaus could say anything.

"Whatever you want love." Klaus grumbled.

"I love you so much." Caroline beamed.

"I love you most." He echoed.

"You skipped 'more'." Caroline complained.

"That's because I loved you first so I love you most." Klaus explained.

"Fine." Caroline backed down. They finally got into the car and drove and drove and drive until the reached Mystic Falls, Virginia. This is where things take a bad turn.


	8. Elena

When Caroline and Klaus pulled into Mystic Falls, they decided to stop by the high school to search for clues. Caroline went inside while Klaus stayed outside. He also wanted to mark his territory so Caroline had to go inside. From the outside there was the usual drunken teenagers, but there was one particular one that caught his eye. He started to walk to him when he heard a scream from inside.

"Caroline?" He said to himself worriedly. Inside, Caroline was searching all the rooms and hallways when she came across Katerina and Matt. She kicked Matt to see if he was alive or asleep, when suddenly she realized that he was dead, without the Gilberrt Ring, and his neck was broken. At this she screamed and had Klaus run inside.

"Matt, no. Please, no Matt. Please!" Caroline yelled, collapsing next to his dead body.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Klaus asked worriedly walking toward her. When he saw Matt's he kneeled next to her to comfort her. "I'm so sorry Caroline." He reassured her. She stopped crying to look at him. Then, she buried her head into his neck and started bawling her eyes out. She suddenly heard a gasp, and it came from Matt.

"Matt?" Caroline asked.

"Hey Car." He said putting on his goofy smile.

"Wait you're not wearing your ring. Are you a vampire?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Ya. Rebekah turned me so we could continue our happy life together. And don't worry she's been a good sober coach and I can completely control myself around blood." Matt reassured her.

"I don't care as long as your somewhat alive." She said bringing Matt into a big bear hug. As she started to let go, she said "Do you know where Elijah and Elena are?"

"All I remember is that Kol broke my neck and took off with Elena. Elijah must have followed." Matt said, straining to remember.

"Kol. I really have to dagger that brother. Dammit. He's going to kill Elena." Klaus cut in.

"What? We have to go now! What would you come with us?" Caroline asked.

"Sure. Let's go" Matt said. And off they were to Kol's lair.

* * *

In Kol's lair, Elena faked a desperate smile.

"Elena, out of all my years, don't you think that I know a fake smile when I see one?" Kol said, turned away from her, staring out the window, out at someone.

_What is he looking at._ Elena wonders. Kol starts to turn around and when he does, she sees blond hair.

_Caroline? Rebekah? Lexi? No, Lexi's dead. _Elena thought.

"I prefer, 'On the Other Side.' Not dead though. Definitely not dead." Lexi said, though no one could hear her. The dead supernatural were able to hear peoples thoughts, but not communicate with them. Another curse of bein on "The Other Side."

"I have a question." Elena cut into her own thoughts. "So. When I you know 'want you' or whatever, then your going to kill me?"

"Precisely. Yes." Kol answered Elena. Suddenly, Kol heard a groan far before Elena. When she finally heard it she whipped her head towards the side to she Elijah.

"Elena. Is he compelling you yet?" Elijah asks.

"No." Kol said for him. "But, now that you give me the idea..." He turned his head toward Elena. "I want you to take this knife," he said pointing a knife directly at her heart. He then lead her to a chair, tied her up, and just like Klaus did to Katherine, he made her stab her leg and when she got bored, switch legs. Unfortunately, she had not been drinking vervain, so she was capable of being compelled. Elijah, though watching, suffered more pain than Elena because he watch his brother pick up Elena's face, kiss her, then snap her neck. His own brother kiss his girlfriend. That's was crossing the line way, way to far. Things, already personal, got extremely personal. His brother. His fury. HIS girlfriend.


End file.
